Solidified Quest
by FieryFafar
Summary: Three lil shorts of Mangaquestshipping.


_1. Trip_

"No, no, no!" Crystal shouted frantically as she scrambled around the lab. The girl was running around like a Kangaskhan who had lost her child. "Where is it? Oh no!"

Gold, who was casually leaning against the wall, just stood there with arms crossed, eyes following the bluenette's movement. "So," he opened his mouth after enjoying the funny scene, "wacha doin'?"

Crystal didn't even imply to stop. She looked under her desk and inside the cabinets. Even her pigtails were loosening up due to the frantic whipping. "I know I put it around here somewhere…" The young lab assistant was late for her meeting in Goldenrod. And if that wasn't bad enough, her important documents were missing just when she needed it the most.

Gold rolled his eyes and sighed. Pushing his body off the wall, he casually walked towards the young woman. "Crys, as much as I love seeing you go all crazy and panicky, you need to calm down."

But once again, she ignored him. "Where is it-?"

To her dismay, thanks to her ignorance and clumsy steps, Crystal tripped on a stool's leg, causing her to trip and fall. "Aah!"

Golden eyes widening in shock and with quick reflexes, Gold rocketed for her.

In less than seconds, Crystal was lying in the young man's arms and her own arms were wrapping around his neck.

She quickly opened her eyes. Her brain went to a complete halt to see the dashing dark brunette positioning very closely to her. But what shocked her the most was the fact that she was clinging to him.

"I…" Crystal opened her mouth, but words were unable to process right. The bluenette wanted to apologize, to thank him for catching her – but the sight of his burning eyes caused her to go blank. Her cheeks felt warm to the touch. Her lips were slightly parted, letting out a few faint gasps.

Seeing the tempting position they were in, Gold could only smirk. "Yes sweetie?"

Once heard, the colours of her cheeks went from pink to full red. She knew he was loving it, she could literally see it.

Only problem is: she was beginning to love the moment too.

"L-let…" She muttered again, but then stopped. His smirk was all she could see. She didn't know whether it was intentional, or that he was acting on impulse, but she could feel her body being pulled up – closing the very minimal distance they had…

"Uh…guys?"

Another voice entered their earshot, breaking their trance. Both heads turned to the sound of the voice, only to see a stunned Silver standing on the doorframe with a file in his hand.

"Ah!" Crystal shouted unwarily, like she just woke up from a dream. In a blink of an eye, the girl pushed Gold off her and quickly jogged towards Silver. "My documents!" Happily, she took it off the redhead's hand. With a smile and a sparkle in her eyes, she asked him, "Where did you found it?"

Blinking slowly, Silver answered, "Meganium found it lying on the living room. Man, don't you people have eyes?" He blatantly said with a grim tone.

Even so, Crystal was too happy to care less. "Thank you, Silver!" The young woman gave him a short hug and dashed off the front door. "Tupeon! Let's go!"

A few minutes after the sound of her Xatu's takeoff, Silver and Gold were left in the laboratory. The redhead looked at his friend, who obviously seemed disappointed that his sexy time was disturbed. With a taunting grin, Silver mocked, "Looks like someone didn't get some."

With a sharp glare from the golden-eyed boy, Gold sourly rebutted, "Shut up, dumbass…"

_2. Homo_

"And that is the explanation of Homo erectus." Crystal finished her presentation as she looked at her slides. The girl then heard a laugh, which made her turn and posed a small frown. "What?"

"You said homo." Gold laughed again, not even giving a damn about his voice echoing inside her room. Aitaro and Explotaro snickered behind their trainer, their hands cupping their mouths.

Crystal stomped one foot, obviously annoyed and slightly embarrassed. "Gold! You're supposed to help me prepare for my speech tomorrow! Now is not the time to be childish!"

Sadly, Gold was too busy laughing his butt off. "You also said erectus."

_3. Drunk_

Gold didn't know what to feel.

Happy at the fact that the super serious girl was finally having some fun.

Or scared at the fact that she was having _too_ much fun.

"Come on! Sing with me!" Crystal chirped in glee as she stood on the table. Megapeon eyed her trainer carefully, worried that the bluenette might trip and bump her head. Crystal's foot was tapping to the beat in her mind, which made her looked more stupid if spectators were present.

Thankfully, it was just Gold.

The young man grabbed a bottle of whiskey from the table and scanned the label. "How many did you drink, Crys?" He huffed slowly, hinting a slight feel of regret for letting her drink in the first place. These past few days, Gold could see that Crystal was so stressed out from her work. So, being the good friend that he is, the young man decided to drag her into one of the finest karaoke pub so that she could loosen up.

Well, it was safe to say that she loosened up more than he expected.

Chuckling dryly, Gold placed the bottle back on the table and shut his eyes. Crystal was sweet and smart and all, but she was definitely not a good singer as the bluenette started to drunkenly blabber out lyrics.

Suddenly, he felt a heavy but soft pressure on his lap. His eyes quickly snapped open. Once seen, bafflement swept over him to see that Crystal was sitting on his lap.

She blinked adorably, or at least that's what he thought. Her pigtails and hat were gone, showing nothing but long, silky blue hair. "You are evil…" she hiccupped softly. Gold could smell the faint whiff of grapes from her mouth.

But that was the least of his problems once he realized that Crystal was scooting closer. "Uh…Crys…?"

Totally engulfed in her drunken state, Crystal coiled her arms around his neck. Her fingers lightly tapped his skin, giving him unwanted shivers. "Evil, evil boy…Needs to be punished…" The bluenette murmured sultry, her head inclined an inch, closing the distance between their mouths.

"C-Crys…" Gold breathed heavily. To be honest, yes, he once dreamed of this kind of situation. Crystal was always in his mind and it wouldn't hurt for her to be 'playful' with him once in a while.

But once the opportunity was in hand, Gold was dumfounded as a Magikarp.

Her hands moved to his shirt, fingers slowly unbuttoning his clothing. Leaning towards his ear, her lips brushing his earlobe, the girl lowly whispered, "Let's see how evil you are…"

Dumbfounded or not, his body was reacting in many ways unimaginable. Panicking, Gold frantically gawked at their starters, who were idly standing and looking at them. "E-Explotaro…Megapeon…H-help…!"

The Pokémon blinked at the same time, watching Gold – surprisingly enough – getting groped. 'I feel bad,' Megapeon muttered slowly. 'I think we should call it a night and bring Crystal home. Your trainer is being tortured there.'

But for the Typhlosion, he was enjoying the moment. 'Nahh. Let them be. It's nice to see Gold having a taste of his own medicine anyways.' Explotaro snickered without guilt as his trainer tried to struggle himself free.

"Guys!"

_**END.**_


End file.
